Reversed with problems
by NamulaMoonshine
Summary: Edward is the human but not for long Bella is the vampire. What if Aro found Edward? What if Bella vowed to stay away from Edward? What if she couldn't keep that promise? ExB JxA EmxR CxEs
1. that scent!

**Bella's Pov**

"Bella!" Alice skipped into the room in what appeared to be nervousness.

"Hmmm?" Was my reply as I was to busy reading to look up. I knew my book would be finished with in the next five minutes.

"We have to go to volterra. Aro's on the phone right now and he wants to speak with you." Alice handed me the small silver phone and I sighed as it started ringing. I could hear everyone else downstairs packing for the trip they knew was coming.

"Hello?"

"Bella! Just the girl I wanted to speak with! How are your gifts coming along?" Aro's way to happy voice rang through the phone.

"They're fine Aro. Is there something you needed?" I asked trying to keep the annoyance out of my voice.

"Yes actually. I want you to come and check on this human boy I found. He has good pootential to be a vampire, but I don't want to change him in the state he's in. It could cause problems."

"Of course. I'll be there by the end of the day." I hung up then without waiting for an answer and then packed my 'tools'.

"Come on Bella! We have to hurry!" Alice called from outside where my whole family was waiting for me to leave. The run was wonderfull. I had alwas loved the feeling of wind blowing through my hair at 1000000 mph or more. I wasn't exactly sure how fast we could run. By the time we got to volterra Aro was already witing for us at the gate. He ignore my family at first and went strait for me.

"Bella my girl! So, any new gifts lately?" He asked throwing his arm around my shoulders. I rolled my eyes but nodded.

"I can change my appearence willingly, and it changes unwillingly when I feel a powerful emotion." I explained though I was sure my eyes were black in annoyance and not in thirst. Sure enough when Aro said he had to go and feed with the others after givung us directions to the boy's room my eyes went golden again.

"That man must really annoy you." Jasper stated rubing the sides of his forehead as if he had a head ache.

"Sorry Jasper. It's this stupid gift. It makes me feel things extra strongly." I giggled. Jasper laughed and wrapped an arm around me. Alice had never minded this since Jasper was like the big brother I always wanted but never got.

"And I would know that right Bells." He smirked when I stuck my tongue out at him.

**Edward's Pov**

I have been locked in this damn castle for 4 days now! I need to see the sun, or even the moon, anything! I sighed and walked over to Gianna. She was the only other human here so I tended to talk to her more than others. Unfortunatly she seemed to fancy me which I didn't return.

"Hey Edward!" She greeted me with a huge innocent smile, but I could tell she was undressing me with her eyes. I smiled timidly at her to be poilte and leaned against her overly large desk.

"Anything new today Anna?" I asked the same question everyday.

"Nothing except the Cullens visiting. And you should go to your room. Feeding starts soon." She looked dissapointed with the fact that I had to leave. I nodded my thankyou and walked over to the large room I was staying in. It had a small bed, and a few chairs but that was it.

My whole body was aching just from my short walk so I layed in my bed. I could feel the cold sweat on my forehead already, and every bone in my body felt like jell-o. I was always like this, I just never knew why.

I stood shakily wanting to look out the window but as soon as I took one step my legs gave out and I started to fall. But before I could feel the ground against my face, I felt a pair of cold arms catch me. I looked up to see a pair of golden eyes, and that was all I saw before I blacked out.

**Bella's Pov**

When we walked into the human's room I made sure to hold my breath. I never took chances even with the weakest blood. Jasper was behind me to calm my nerves that I didn't know why I had, but as soon as I opened the door I saw the boy begining to fall. I don't know what came over me but I ran across the room to catch him in my arms before he could get to help him.

He looked up at me and I almost gasped. His eyes were as green as emeralds and they were stunningly beautifull. Before I could ask if he was okay though he passed out in my arms. Jasper started laughing and I glared at him.

"What?" I snapped.

"You're feeling lust for a human!" He gasped causing the rest of my so called loving family. I grolwed and they imidiatly shut up.

"He is kind of cute." Alice cut in. Jasper's eyes darkened with jealousy.

"Is he okay?" Esme asked. She was the only one that truely seemed worried.

"I don't know." I sighed, before picking him up and seting him down on the bed. Carlisle checked his pulse and nodded to let us know that he was fine. I sighed in reliefe this time and started stroking the few strands of messy bronze hair out of his eyes. He really was very beautifull.

I took a deep breath out of habit and then froze. His scent was the most delisous thing I hade ever smelled. A growl ripped through my throat, and Jasper imidiatly grabbed me, pinning me against the wall.

"Hold your breath Bella!" He demanded, but I didn't want to hold my breath. I wanted his blood to be running down my throat. My hair went from brown to bright red, and my etes burned with flames.

"Let me go Jasper!" I hissed, baring my teeth at him.

"What's wrong with her!?" Alice whimpered, mostly in fear that I would hurt Jasper. I could hardly hear her. There was a buzzing in my ears from my anger and venom pooled in my mouth. I was out of controle.

"Bella calm down! You can't drink his blood! Remember your lifestyle!" Jasper pleaded but I needed that blood. Growling I made my skin so hot that even a vampire would flinch, and sure enough Jasper let go of me in pain. As soon as I was free from his grasp I sank into a crouch facing my family, and hissed, defending my meal.

"W-what's going on?" A velvety voice asked from behind me. I whirled around to look at the human boy. The fear in his eyes was clear, but he didn't move or flinch away from me. I felt my hair dull back to brown and then my eyes go golden brown. There was something about this boy that drew me in. I don't think I could ever hurt him.

I took a cautious step forward, but then he really did flinch away. Shame over took me and I ran. I ran as far as I could go which was just to the other end of this insanley large castle.


	2. confessions

**Bella's Pov**

After a few hours of sulking I finally decided to go and find Alice. It took another good 30 minutes before Gianna finally told me they went to hunt and would be back soon. I sighed again and headed in the direction of the music room. I knew where it was since it was where I spent most of my time when we were forced to visit this horrid place.

As I got closer to my destination I could hear someone playing the piano. Rose must have come back early, I thought to mysel quickening my pace. Even if Rose wasn't my first choice to have sister bonding time with, she was still my sister and I needed to talk to someone. But as I got closer I noticed that the notes seemed to be more complicated. Had Rose been practising? I shook of the weird feeling I was getting and continued toward the music room.

I was three steps away from the door when I smelled it. That deliosous scent. Being the coward I am I ran back to the guest room Aro had labled as mine and locked the door. For being a vampire I was a huge chicken.

(3 weeks later)

I've been successfull in avoiding Edward for awhile. But for some on odd reason I craved to see his flawless face. And because of this I made sure to ask Carlisle how his illness was very night. Apparently Edward seemed to be getting sicker and that worried me.

Alice had gotten close to Edward. She claimed he was like the brother she never had or just couldn't remember. One or the other. And because of her new found closeness she begged me to just hold my breath and check on Edward myself. Apparently everyone in this damn castle believed that I was the only one that could figure out was wrong. Once Alice even came to me on her knees. She looked like she would cry if she could. And then she pleaded, saying that she didn't think he would live much longer if I didn't help.

**Edward's Pov**

I't been three friggen weeks. Alice was an upside to the usually dull days, she was very peppy and made me laugh easily, just like her brother Emmett that visited occasionally. But I wanted to see Bella. As soon as she had fled from the room exactly three weaks ago I wnted to see her. To talk to her. There was no question that she was absolutely beautifull, but that's not what I was thinking about. I don't know what it was but somethin drew me to her like a magnetic force.

I sighed and slammed my fist into the wall of my large bedroom. I couldn't get her out of my head, and it was worse now because Alice and the rest of the cullens went hunting so I was alone with my thoughts. I groaned and flopped onto my bed. My knees had been killing me all week, and I had hardly been able to get up for more than a few minutes, but I managed. For that few minutes anyway.

My fingers tingled wanting to be over the piano keys again but I wasn't sure if I could make it. I sighed and stood groaning at the pain in my bones. I forced my way to the music room and sat down carefully at the piano. It had been three weeks since I'd played and as soon as I hit the first note I relaxed.

As I was getting to the middle of clair de lune the door opened and someone walked in. I knew it wasn't Gianna because I couldn't hear their foot steps which meant it wasn't a human.

"You shouldn't be afraid of me you know." I said calmly not opening my eyes since I had closed them at the beginning of the song. I knew whoever it was was afraid because they hadn't approached me yet. It was just smething I was always able to tell.

"How did you know I was afraid?" Asked the most beautifull voice I had ever heard. In fact just from the sound of her voice my finger slipped and I hit the wrong key making a deep sound that clearly didn't fit. I knew who it was just from the voice.

"Good to see you again Bella." I replied purposley not answering her question, as I continued playing. Suddenly I felt her presence beside me and my whole bdy seemed to feel on fire.

"You didnt answer my question." She stated annoyed making me chuckle and finally open my eyes to see the beautifull creature which is Bella.

"Just a feeling I had. Care to join me?" I smirked and scooted over so she could sit on the bench next to me. She hesitated and then sat down and watched me play in what appeared to be awe.

"You're better than Rosaile and she's practiced for over a decade." She breathed once I had finished playing my mother's favorite.

"I've practised my entire life. That piece was actually one I wrote." I laughed at the shock on her face when I told her that. "You on't believe me?"

"No, I do, it's just that, it's hard to believe you can be so good wih only 17 years practice." She shook her head. I chuckled.

"My mother was a good teacher. Her name was Elizabeth Mason."

"Was?"

"She died a few years ago." I sighed and pressed a few keys randomly. My mother had always wanted me to be a famous piano player but I always wanted to be a doctor. I dissapointed her so much back then.

"I'm so sorry." Bella whispered. I looked up and grinned at her.

"It's okay. I miss her but she's with my dad again so I'm sure she's happy. My dad died when I was five." I explained at her questioning look. Before I knew what was happening Bella had her arms around me in a hug.

"I can't even imagine how hard that must have been." She whispered. I couldn't answer. Her touch was sending bolts of electricity through my veins, but all I knew was that I liked it.

After that little confession from me, Bella stayed and talked about her human life for a bit. She didn't say much since she could barley remember anything from those days but she said enough for me. Then we talked about music and after Aro kicked us out of the music room she still stayed with me and we talked in my room. I was falling hard for Bella Cullen, or Swan as she prefeered to reminfd her of her human years, and I wasn't trying to stop.

**Bella's Pov**

I sighed. Sitting in my stupid guest room was very boring. I decided o get up and go see if anyone was in the music room, hoping it would be empty. But of course with my luck Edward was there. Surprisingly I enjoyed talking to him, and as long as I held my breath it wasn't to hard to be in his presence.

When Aro kicked us out of the music room I followed him to his large room. I sat criss cross on the end of his bed and he leaned against the head bored. I found myself admiring the way he laughs, and smiles crookidly, even the way his eyebrows knit together when he's confused. There was no doubt about it. I was in love with Edward Mason.

He fell asleep while I watched over him, and even though I should have left I didn't. He looked so peacefull when he slept and I was ogling too much to leave. I just watched him sleep untill the sun rose. He woke up earlier than expected. I was about to sneak out of his room so he wouldn't realize that I stayed all night when he did.

"Bella? How long have you been here?" He yawned stretching an arm above his head causing his muscles to flex. If I could drool I would be.

"All night. I like watching you sleep." I shrugged and he laughed.

"I'm sure it's not that interesting. But now that you're here." He smirked patting the space next to him. I grinned and sat next to him leaning into his side.

"You look peacefull when you sleep. Did you have a good dream?" I asked turning my head slightly to look at him. His eyes were glazed but he was staring at me.

"Wonderfull dream actually." He whispered. I couldn't look away from his gaze. His emerald green eyes were so intense and insnaely beautifull that it was almost like I was under a spell.

"May I know what is was about?" I whispered sending my cool breath across his face. He inhaled deeply closing his eyes and nodded. Probably with out thiking.

"You. I was dreamin about what a wonderfull, beautifull creature you are." He admitted huskily opening his eyes to look at me again. I almost gasped when he did. His eyes were a darker green, now with desire, but I couldn't give in. I would hurt him.

"Edward-" I started but he surprised me by kissing me softly. I kissed him back carefully, while I enjoyed his warmth against my cold. When he pulled away to breath I trailed kisses up his jaw to his ear and then back down needed some kind of contact.

"Bella," He breathed while I continued my trail. "I'm in love with you."


End file.
